Agent Anbu
by sarauchiharu
Summary: Sakura pergi ke kota konoha untuk menyambung pembelajarany. Namun kejadian yang tidak terduga membawanya bertemu dengan Agent Anbu. Mampukah Sakura berjuang bersama agent anbu dia saat dia diberi pilihan yang mampu mengubah segala kehidupanya. Warning typo berterbangan.


Jam hampir menunjukkan pukul 11 malam tapi gadis itu iaitu Haruno Sakura masih lagi berada di stesen keretapi. Gadis itu tiba di stesen keratapi sejak satu jam yang lepas. Namun tiada tanda bahawa akan ada satu pun teksi yang akan lalu atau sekadar berhenti untuk mencari pelanggan disitu. Keadaan yang gelap membuatnya semakin takut. Bermacam-macam hal negatif yang bermain di fikirannya.

Sakura memandang keadaan sekelilingnya dia mendapati hanya dirinya dan penjaga stesen keretapi sahaja yang ada di stesen itu. Disebabkan malam yang semakin larut membuatnya mengambil keputusan untuk berjalan bagi mencari kenderaan di sekitar kawasan itu. Sambil mengheret bagasinya yang penuh barang itu.

"Beratnya beg ni, menyesal saya bawa barang banyak kalau tahu macam ni la jadinya lebih baik saya bawa barang sikit jer". Kata sakura kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi memikirnya bahawa dia akan lama berada disini membuatkannya rela dalam terpaksa untuk membawa beg seberat itu.

Gadis yang memiliki rambut yang berwarna merah muda dan bermata hijau itu datang ke Kota Konoha adalah untuk menimba ilmu pengetahuan. Gadis itu akan belajar di salah satu Universiti yang paling terkenal di Konoha iaitu Universiti Kota Konoha di mana pelajar yang dapat masuk ke universiti di situ adalah pelajar yang memiliki tahap IQ yang tinggi. Namun tiada siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi dimasa hadapan.

Kerana... dalam masa seminit macam-macam perkara boleh berlaku.

Dimalam yang sepi itu gadis itu berjalan tanpa arah tuju. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkaca mata berlari menghampirinya dan memberikan sebuah kalung kepadanya yang berukiran bunga sakura. Ditubuh perempuan itu dipenuhi dengan darah.

"T.. to.. tolong j..ja...jaga ka... ka..lung i..ni. d..dan ss..serahkan ke...k...kepa..da oo...orr...ga..ni...ssa..sii... An...an..bu. Ka..ta kk..ku..kun..ci un...tuk. ka...lung i...tu.. 2..8...2..3" Kemudian gadis itu tidak sedarkan diri.

"Heii hei bangunlah." Sakura cuba mengejutkan gadis berambut merah itu.

Tiba-tiba...

BamMM!!!!

BammMM!!!

BamM!!!!!

Bunyi tembakan itu mengejutkan gadis itu dari lamunannya. Sakura berlari kearah dimana bunyinya tembakan itu. Kemudian Sakura cepat-cepat mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang berlaku. Alangkah terkejutnya dia apabila ternampak sekolompok lelaki yang memiliki wajah yang menyeramkan dalam lingkungan lima orang sedang membunuh dua orang lelaki dengan menggunakan pistol.

"Pengintip macam kau orang berdua memang patut mati, hahahaha." kata salah seorang dari pembunuh itu sambil bergelak. "Dasar anjing negara!!". sambungnya lagi.

Oleh kerana terlampau terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya gadis itu tidak sengaja terlanggar tong sampah yang berada di belakangnya.

Papp!!

Bunyi tong sampah yang terjatuh itu itu telah mengejutkan sekelompok lelaki pembunuh itu. "Siapa disana?" tanya seorang lelaki dari kelompok pembunuh itu.

"Alamak habisla saya, _otousan, okasan_ maafkan anak mu yang cantik lagi nakal ini. _Onisan_ yang ku sayang maafkan imouto mu ini yang suka mengganggu mu ini". Kata Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kepanikan yang melanda membuat Sakura berlari dalam keadaan kelam kabut. Saat dia berpaling kebelakang di melihat lima kelompok lelaki pembunuh itu sedang mengejarnya.

"Tangkap gadis itu" Kata salah seorang dari lelaki pembunuh itu.

Gadis itu berlari dan terus berlari sehingga dia tidak sedar yang dia telah tepijak kulit pisang dan menyebabkan dia terjatuh dalam keadaan tertiarap.

Kebuntuan melanda dirinya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukanya. Untuk berdiri dan berlari dia tidak mampu kerana kakinya telah terseliuh ketika terjatuh tadi. Dia memandang di selilingnya untuk mencari bantuan sambil mengengsokkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Namun dia tidak nampak satu pun benda yang dapat digunakan atau manusia yang dapat menolongnya.

"TOLONG!! TOLONG !!! TOLONG!!!" jerit gadis itu meminta bantuan.

"Tiada guna kau menjerit gadis kecil." Kata pembunuh itu. "Tidak akan ada orang pun yang akan menolong kau budak." Sambungnya lagi. "Hahahaha." Gelak para pembunuh ".

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan gadis kecil ini bos??" kata salah seorang lelaki pembunuh itu kepada ketuanya.

"Hrm biar aku fikir apa yang patut kita lakukan terhadap budak ni." Kata si ketua. Kemudian dia menghampiri Sakura.

Gadis itu semakin takut apabila ketua dari pembunuh itu semakin dekat kepadanya dan mengacukan pistol di kepalanya . "Maaf gadis kecil kau telah menyaksikan pembunuhan yang kami lakukan dan kau mungkin akan jadi saksi apa yang telah kami lakukan malam ini". Kata ketua pembunuh itu. "Jadi..."

Gadis itu semakin panik dan takut. Matanya membulat saat mendengar kata-kata terakhir ketua pembunuh itu dengan nada yang kejam dan tanpa perasaan.

"... terpaksala kami membunuh kau budak." Sambil menarik pelatuk pistol itu.

Sakura memejamkan matanya menunggu kelanjutan yang akan terjadi.

BaMM!!!!

Bunyi tembakan pistol yang baru sahaja menembak mangsanya.

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun...

" Gadis muda.. bukalah mata kau tu pembunuh tu dah tak ada dah pun mereka dah mati"

Alangkah terkejutnya bila dia mendapati bukan dirinya la yang di tembak melainkan lima orang lelaki pembunuh itu. Di melihat kesemua pambunuh itu terbaring dia atas tanah dengan keadaan yang tidak berdaya semuanya.

Gadis itu memandang kehadapan dan sekali lagi dia terkejut apabila mendapati ada seorang lelaki yang berpakaian serba hitam dan disekeliling pinggang lelaki tu terdapat beberapa senjata yang diyakini sangat berbahaya.

"To... tolong ja... jangan bunuh saya" Kata Sakura dalam keadaaan ketakutan.

"Heh" Lelaki perpakaian hitam itu tersenyum sinis saat mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Jangan bimbang aku bukan pembunuh." Kata lelaki itu dengan nada yang dingin. Hal itu telah melegakan sedikit hati Sakura. "Kau adalah saksi daripada pembunuhan yang terjadi malam ini jadi kau terpaksa ikut aku balik ke markas untuk memberi keterangan ."

Sakura memandang lelaki tersebut. Lelaki ini memiliki wajah yang tampan, bibir yang nipis, kulit yang putih bersih dan rambut yang memcuak kebelakang berwarna hitam. Lelaki ini juga memiliki tubuh yang sasa dan terlihat sangat kuat dan gagah. Ditambah dengan pakaiannya yang serba hitam menambahkan lagi ketampananya. Sakura tidak dapat melihat warna anak mata lelaki itu kerana beliau memakai cermin mata hitam. Tanpa di sedari wajah gadis itu memerah melihat lelaki dihadapanya ini.

"Susanoo!!"

Bunyi teriakan dari seseorang mengejutkan Sakura dari lamunannya. 'Jadi lelaki ini bernama Susano? peliknya nama dia.' Monolog Sakura dalam hatinya.

"Ada apa kyubi?" Jawab Susano.

Sakura memandang lelaki yang bernama Kyubi. Lelaki ini memiliki rambut berwarna kuning dan memakai pakaian yang sama seperti Susano. Sama seperti Susano, Sakura tidak dapat melihat warna matanya kerana dia memakai cermin mata hitam yang sama seperti Susano.

Sakura hanya mampu memandang perbualan yang terjadi diantara dua orang lelaki tersebut tanpa memahami apa pun.

"Mereka berdua telah meninggal dan agent Ruby cedera parah. Kalung bunga Sakura telah hilang." Kata Kyubi.

"Apa??" kata Susano yang tidak dapat menahan kemarahannya.

"Cis! Tak guna." Kata Susano lagi sambil memukul dinding. "Bawa Gadis muda ini kemarkas kita mungkin kita boleh jumpa petunjuk dengan kesaksian dia". Kata Susano lagi memberi arahan kepada Kyubi

"Hait Kapten. Tapi siapa gadis ini?".

bersambung...

 **Hai semua... saya penulis baru disini saya harap korang semua boleh memberi tunjuk ajar kepada saya. Mohon bantuannya. maaf klu jln ceritanya agak berbelit tp mohon bantuan korang. tolong beri tunjuk ajar. tolong comen or review**


End file.
